Crafting
Crafting is the basic process by which your workers produce items for your shop to sell. In order to craft an item, you must fulfill three requirements: # You must have the recipe for the item. Only items for which you have the recipe will show up in your crafting list. # All workers required to make the item must be free. If a required worker is currently working, their requirements will show up in red on the crafting dialog box, and you may not craft the item. # You must have all of the required resources. If you are missing necessary raw materials, they will show up in red in the crafting dialog box. If you meet all of these requirements, an estimated crafting time will be displayed and you may craft the item. Note that level requirements are not applied when you are crafting an item; they are only enforced when researching an item. Crafting times To determine the amount of time required to produce an item, follow these instructions: # For each skill that the item requires (e.g., sawing and sculpting), take the number of points required, and divide by the corresponding skill for your worker (see below for bonuses and penalties that affect this calculation). # Round up to the nearest hour. A recipe will always take a minimum of 1 hour per skill used. # If the recipe uses both skills, take the two numbers and add them together. A worker can't use both of his or her skills at once; they first do one stage, then the other. If a recipe is a cooperative recipe, follow the same calculation for each worker (but note that there will be a penalty applied to their skills; see below for more details); this determines the amount of time that worker will take. The estimated time displayed will be the largest of the individual times, but each individual worker may finish sooner (for example, if you have a cooperative recipe which will take 5 hours for your blacksmith and 3 hours for your carpenter, the estimated time displayed will be "5 hours", but your carpenter will finish after 3 hours and will be free to do other things). Bonuses and penalties The skills displayed in your worker's information window are base skills; that is, before any bonuses and/or penalties are applied. If you have a large number of improvements or Leadership skill, the actual number may be quite different. You can always determine the actual skill of your worker after all bonuses and penalties by watching the worker very closely at the end of an hour: you will see a number showing the actual number of skill points contributed (see example at right). To determine the actual skill of your worker, the following bonuses and penalties are known. See Crafting research for more information on how these bonuses are determined: * Leader skill: +1 point to all worker crafting skills per Leader point (this is applied before the percentage bonuses below). * Improvements: +10%/+20%/+30% for first/second/third-level improvements (for improvements which affect both stats, the percentage is divided equally between both stats) * Cooperative recipe: For a recipe which uses more than one worker to make, apply a penalty of (number of workers-1)*(100-coop skill)/4 (in percent). There is no penalty if your coop skill is 100 or greater (although you don't get a bonus, either). For example, if a worker has a coop skill of 40, they will receive a 15% penalty when working with one other worker, 30% when working with two other workers, and 45% when working with all three other workers. There are also some other effects, such as some effects from achivements, low morale, or Intimidation, which also affect your workers' crafting efficiency, but their exact magnitude is not known. Category:Gameplay Category:Co-op recipe Category:Items Category:Workers